The Lying Game
by LegionInfinity
Summary: Questions and Answers. The constant game of cat and mouse. People will murder to get them, will die to protect them. White lies never hurt anyone, but what if you couldn't tell them anymore? Ask any question, and they will answer. They have no choice. They never did. Lies are a game, you always have to remember where you placed your piece, or you'll be trapped.


**Chapter 1: The Injection**

The ride to the scene was quiet, just as the last few days had been. Rocky, Shard, Flame, and Wisp flew smoothly, allowing no sound but the wind to enter the space, already made small by tension. Cole was holding on to the reigns, his knuckles white. He was focused intently on the sky ahead of him, thought he would sneak the occasional look behind him. On the front of the saddle sat Jay and Zane. Zane was staring forward, trying to hide his raging mind behind a blank stare. Jay was staring at the side of his head, his unspoken advice ignored.

Behind them, facing the complete other way, were Aryan and Kai. She was looking away from him, eyes pointed up at the sky. Kai had his head in his hands, mourning the loss of a fight. We had left Lloyd and Nya at home, it upset Lloyd to see his family split like this and Nya was the only one who wasn't involved enough to cause him any kind of discomfort. When they left, he had been whispering into her ear, and she smiled slightly, trying to reassure the young boy with a promise he couldn't fully understand. She couldn't fully keep.

The dragons arched downward and landed in a large, barren field. Or at least, that part was barren. The large, circular area looked as though a battle had happened there. The dirt was stained black and was still smoldering and the field was bright with flames, which Shard immediately put out. Five pairs of feet hit the warm ground and began to look around. After about ten minutes, Cole stood up, the aggravation clear in his eyes.

"There's nothing here!" He shouted to the rest of us, ripping his mask off. "Nothing but charred rocks and ash!" He turned to face Kai. "Are you sure you read the coordinates right?" Kai looked up, removing his mask as he got to his feet. He blinked fast.

"Um, I'm pretty sure this is the right place." He looked at the ground and kicked a rock. Jay walked over, the confusion showing on his face.

"Kai, you didn't answer the alarm," Kai started making frantic gestures toward Jay, trying to cue him to stop, but he didn't take the hint, "Zane did." Kai face-palmed. Across the field, Zane stood up and walked over at the sound of his name.

"Oh! We're lost because of a mistake HE made? No surprise there." Aryan slid down a large, ash-stained bolder. When she landed, she removed her mask. Her brown eyes flitted over her target, gloved hands placed on her hips. He turned to face her, cocking his head to the side.

"Excuse me?" Asked Zane, the new fire we had been seeing so often lately burning in his blue eyes. A very odd match, brought on by a very odd pair.

"Oh..." Jay sighed.

"Dammit, Jay." Cole muttered.

"Here we go again." Kai said, taking a seat against the boulder.

And the argument started. The shouting and shoving that had been happening on and off for what seemed like forever to those caught in the middle. The words were hurtful, Aryan hiding her pain behind horrible curses, Zane behind painful words, strung together in sentences that cut like knives. If they hurt, they simply hung in a cloud in her brain, letting her ponder their meaning later. Right now, it was just the shouting, just the words. Two people getting so caught up in their problems, not thinking about the people in between. Though the others weren't paying any attention to the shouts, all eyes turned on them when the argument got dangerously low.

"Just once...I would like you to acknowledge that you care. That I'm not just something you do not treasure." Zane spoke, the volume of his voice faltering. Aryan looked at him, the hardened look in her eyes broke. Her lips parted slightly and she reached out, pressing her small hand against his cheek. A quiet sound of surprise erupted from Jay's mouth as Zane didn't pull away.

"Zane..." And all of the sudden, her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped forward, right into Zane's arms. He stared down at her.

"I knew you did not care." There was a small blast of air and Zane began to crumple, falling right on the unconscious body of Aryan. Cole, who had already been standing since Aryan fell was pushed back, as though by an invisible force. He reached his arm across to his shoulder, producing a small, pin-shaped projectile.

"Ow!" Jay yelled as he too produced a pin which had been lodged in his hip. Cole and Jay both began to crumple and Kai ran forward to try to catch them both, but not before he felt the tell tale prick in his leg, and his world began to spin. He fell to his knees as a figure approached him, a gun in her hand.

And the world went back.

* * *

"Agent John!" Agent Lee John turned towards her partner, bent over the Ninjas of Ice and Energy. "They're unconscious, but alive."

"Same for these three." Another technician called from across the yard. Agent John looked around the field.

"Where's the dragon?" Her partner pointed up towards the sky.

"It flew off when we approached, John." Lee wasn't listening anymore, instead she was staring down at the small body, clothed in gray. The others, still in her mind. All she could think about was their faces, the faces she shouldn't know, but she did. She could almost see the long brunette hair in it's tight braid, his ice blue eyes, tan skin, cheery laugh, unkempt hair. All their main physical qualities, but all she could focus on was their mental qualities, the one thing she didn't know and was dying too.

"Lee?" She turned to face a technician, oblivious to the fact that he had been talking to her. "What would you have us do with them?" I pondered this for a moment.

"Bind them, then take them back to the Box." The technician nodded slightly, started to walk away, then backtracked. "The other two aren't here, ma'am. What should we do." I had continued to stare down at the five figures, only signs of life was their shallow breathing.

"Go get the others," She made a quick gesture as she walked towards her car, "I will get my answers. I don't care if I have to kill one for it."

**Hey! I haven't had school in a while so I'm wasting time by writing! I will be updating all my stories, but on top of that, I will also be working on this one. Based on the PMs I have gotten recently, there are some questions that need to be answered. I've also noticed that dare shows and questionnaires seem to be popular, but what I personally haven't seen is one with a story. So that's what I'm doing. You can ask any question, give any dare, etc. (within reason, of course) and the character that the question mostly pertains to will answer it personally. This is just a little idea I came up with to see what you guys want to know before the next book of the _As The World Ends_ series (December 21st being the first) comes out. **

**Thanks for staying around everyone! I appreciate it more than you know.**

**-Legion :)**


End file.
